Dalton Dare
by krystal21107
Summary: Blaine tells the story of his experience with the traditional "Dalton Dare"
1. Chapter 1

"No way...they actually look sort of cool...in a... preppy way". Puck said staring at the laptop screen in front of him

"Seriously dude... oh my gosh... is that? It is! Kurt! Look look!". Finn shouted moving over a chair in the choir room where New Directions were doing some research on songs for their trip to Nationals

"I don't like rap Finn". Kurt said walking over to the pair

"Oh I think you'll like this rap". Puck laughed

Kurt sat down in the chair in front of the computer, "Okay lets get this over with gentlemen, push play already"

Finn did as he asked and watched Kurt's face, "Wait... is that Dalton?"

"Just keep watching dude". Puck said turning Kurt back to the computer

"...Is that, the Warblers? It is! There's David, aww he looks so young! Oh...my...gosh, is that? Is that...Blaine?" Kurt stuttered

"It appears to be a curly haired version of your boy toy Hummel". Puck laughed looking at Kurt's shocked face

"Awww this must have been when he first transferred, he's so cute! But seriously, what are they doing?"

"Well the video's titled 'Dalton Dare 2009' so i'm guessing this was a dare. This is totally epic, how did they get away with this dude?"

"I'm texting Blaine right now Finn". Kurt was typing furiously on his phone

_**To: Blaine 3:23pm**_

_**So I have a question...what is a Dalton Dare?**_

_**3 Kurt**_

_**To: Kurt 3:36pm**_

_**How do you know about that?**_

_**-B**_

_**To: Blaine 3:26pm**_

_**Oh just a little thing I like to call Youtube.**_

_**3 Kurt**_

_**To: Kurt 3:28pm**_

_**Uhh when I find out who put that online I will kill them! I know it wasn't a Warbler bc we were all mortified omg I cant believe this. I'll talk to u later i'm walking into rehearsal. I love you see you after school 3**_

_**-B**_

_**To: Blaine 3:28pm**_

_**Ok, I love you too!**_

_**3 Kurt**_

"Blaine didn't know it was online. He said he would tell me about it after school today when he comes over"

Around 5:22pm the doorbell rang and Kurt darted down the stairs with Finn and Puck trailing close behind

"Wow boys, I can see Kurt being this excited to see Blaine but... what's your story?". Burt laughed looking over his newspaper

"We're here to make fun of him Mr."

"That's nice of you Noah..." Burt gave him a strange look

"No one is making fun of anyone". Kurt said opening the door, "Hello Blaine!" Kurt gave him a big hug, "Come in, come in"

"Thanks..." Blaine looked around at everyone looking at him, "Uhhh hi guys, Mr. Hummel..."

"Come on, ignore them Blaine let's go upstairs". Kurt said taking Blaine's hand

"Door stays open boys!"

"Uhhh yes dad!" Kurt kept the door open a crack and sat down on his bed where Blaine had made himself comfortable, "So...Dalton Dare"

"Yeah dude", Finn pushed Kurt's door all the way open, "Dalton Dare"

"Man, you guys saw it too?"

"We were the ones that found it". Puck said pushing past Finn, "So spill prep boy, what's the story?"

"Huh, okay so..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ummm Wes, David? What are people signing up for?" A shy newly transferred freshman by the name of Blaine asked<em>

_"Well, every year Dalton students secretly put together a dare for a club of their choice" Wes started to explain_

_"So right now they're voting on what group will have to do a dare" David said cutting in_

_"Then once the group has been chosen the remainder of Dalton will come up with the dare"_

_"Hence the name"_

_"Dalton Dare" The two boys said together_

_"Don't the teachers get mad?" the short freshmen asked_

_"They don't know, we do it once that last person leaves" David answered_

_"Yeah we all meet back here at school" Wes added_

_"And the dare is put into place"_

_A couple of weeks later the group that would have to perform the dare was buzzing amongst the student body._

_"Well gentlemen if you haven't heard we the Warblers were chosen. We wont know what the dare is going to be until we have to do it so, be prepared for anything" Thad announced at the front of the group_

_"Which sadly considers running around campus naked..." David muttered_

_"Uhhh I remember that...remember that freshmen?" John asked_

_"The only that...got poked in the eye?" Trent asked_

_"Yeah... poor kid... never came back to Dalton after that" David answered_

_"Ummm Wes? We wont have to do that right, I ummm I wouldn't be very comfortable doing that"_

_"Calm down Anderson"_

_"David, leave him alone! You'll be okay, its all in good fun, and the kids that came up with that dare graduated last year so...I think we're in the clear"_

_"Uhh why did I come here?" Blaine muttered under his breath_

_"Because you got beat-"_

_"DAVID! Blaine i'm so sorry, David doesn't think before he speaks. We all have to do it so you won't be on your own, you'll have us. Trust me you're going to have fun, I promise"_

"Did you have fun dude?" Finn interrupted

"Finn! Don't interrupt the story! Sorry Blaine, continue". Kurt said pushing Finn

"Okay... where was I? Oh yeah okay so..."

_After all the teachers and cleaning staff had left the students met out in the back courtyard_

_"Okay Warblers. Are you ready for your dare?"_

_"Bring it on Brandon!" Jeff yelled_

_"Yeah lets see just how lame this dare is!" _

_"Whatever Nick! We the student body dare you all to perform a song-"_

_"Ummm have you all forgot who we are?" Wes laughed_

_"Its not a song exactly more of a... rap"_

_"You want us to rap?" Trent's eyes went wide_

_"The song 'Move Bitch' by Ludacris, and you has to dress the part as well"._

"Well that explains the clothes"

"Finn I swear, if you interrupt one more time I am kicking you out so, STOP IT!"

"Alright dude chill out"

"Don't call me 'dude' Finn"

"Fine Kurt!"

"Uhhh sorry Blaine, he wont do it again. Will you Finn?"

"No..."

"Okay so as I was saying…."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Finn keeps interrupting Blaine's story, no worries though Kurt will keep him in line and Blaine will soon be able to continue. Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. Please let me know how you feel about it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"_Uhhh we look like thugs" Trent said looking down at the baggy pants that hung down showing the boxers that were underneath, the belt didn't seem to have a purpose_

_"Do I look like a drug dealer?" Jeff said pulling on the extra large hoodie that hung off him_

_"More like Vanilla Ice" Nick laughed_

_"If someone sees us they're going to think we're robbing the school". Trent huffed_

_"Attention, attention alright so who knows the words to this song?" Thad yelled over the group_

_Jeff and David raised their hands proudly; a not so confident member raised his hand only up to his chest._

_"Wow Warbler Anderson really? All right! Well you three are going to lead the rest of us through this dare"_

_Blaine looked at Wes and shook his head frantically, "I can't do this, Wes help me get out of it! I've never sang by myself"_

_"Blaine come on, you came to Dalton for a new beginning, try something you've never done before. Challenge yourself. This is all for fun, no one's going to take this seriously"_

_"Okay...I can...I can do this..."_

_The rest of the students were standing outside facing the double doors at the front of the school._

_One of the kids pushed play on the stereo they had set up, and soon Jeff and David came bounding out of the doors with Blaine trailing behind._

_"Move bitch get out the way! Get out the way bitch get out the way!" They all shouted pushing through the crowd_

_At first Blaine tried to hide within the group but soon saw how much fun everyone was having and how the crowd was cheering. He didn't know what it was but, it felt like a switch turned on and he ran to where Jeff and David were dancing on a short brick wall, he jumped up there with them and started to get into the song_

_They all had to hold their pants up as they jumped up and down. Wes ran over to Blaine and put a baseball cap on his head and turned it sideways_

_"If you do the speed limit then get the fuck out of my way!"_

_Trent was trying to do the robot...or something along those lines. While John started to beat box randomly. _

_Most of the Warblers looked like flailing fools but a few of them actually looked like they were filming a rap video. David, Jeff, and the newly confident Blaine were putting on a true performance bouncing around throwing their hands about, pushing each around and not missing a beat. The dapper boys were quickly turning into rappers._

_When the rap came to an end everyone was going crazy!_

_"I'm a dapper rapper yo!" Jeff shouted, "Screw acapella let's go rap!"_

_"Jeffrey! Do not say that!" Wes yelled, " The Warbler's founding fathers would be appalled and offended hearing such a thing!"_

"Kurt do you remember how a few of the guys kept calling me the Dapper Rapper before Sectionals and you had no clue what they were talking about, and how they kept laughing every time I sang, 'I'm so gangsta, I'm so thug'? Well...now you know". Blaine blushed, "After that day people would yell 'ghetto B' through the halls and the teachers would be all confused, and I would just shrug my shoulders as I walked by like I had no clue what they were talking about".

"Why would someone like you know all the words to a Ludacris song?" Puck asked out of curiosity

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head, "There hasn't always been a Dalton Blaine". Blaine said with a slight smirk on his face as he and Kurt got up and walked out of the room

Finn and Puck looked at each other, "Wait! Dude? Blaine? What is that supposed to mean? Blaine!" Finn yelled after the two boys

"Oh shit dude! Does he have like a...like a secret past?"

"BLAINE!" They both yelled as they ran after him

~End

* * *

><p><strong>Am I going to tell you about Blaine's secret past or will I make you just wonder? I don't know yet so, let me know if you would be interested in reading about it if I were to write it. Thank you for those who review, for those of you who haven't...well shame on you! :)<strong>


End file.
